


Never seen the rain

by Duttfisch



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A/B/O - Freeform, AU, Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Bonding, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Humiliation, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Omegaverse - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Pack Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safeword Use, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth being a brat, Sex Toys, Smut, Temperature Play, Trans Cloud Strife, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, consent is sexy y'all, maybe? - Freeform, nonbinary Sephiroth, or like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duttfisch/pseuds/Duttfisch
Summary: "'Are they alright?' Zack asked and looked down at his PHS. If something really bad had happened, he'd surely have been notified, right? He let out a huff of breath and looked back over at Cloud.Cloud shrugged softly as he stared down the bowl of fruit on the table as if it had personally offended him. 'It's- I fucked up the mission-'"When Sephiroth and Cloud come back from a mission gone south, Zack is there to pick up the pieces.Fluff and smut with a dash of hurt/comfort.Now with a second chapter where Sephiroth and Cloud try to fix stuff + more smut, and a third chapter with even more smut :D
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Time for something very different than I've uploaded here so far.
> 
> In this AU most alphas have dicks and most omegas vulvas. The word clit is used for Cloud's parts, and the word cock for Sephiroth's, just as a heads-up. ^-^ Otherwise it was supposed to be a wing kink pwp but somehow in the middle of it developed feels and here were are lol
> 
> Title is from a song from Tones And I.
> 
> Enjoy!

Zack looked up from his PHS with a big grin when he heard the apartment door open. He jumped to his feet and swept up the blonde man who'd just come through the door before he could as much as get a word of protest out. Purring, he swirled Cloud around once before letting him down again and kissing his cheek. "Took you long enough, Spike."

Cloud just rolled his eyes and flushed quite brightly, visible even as he tried to hide it by bending down and unlacing his shoes. He sighed as he straightened up again, his shoulders still more tense than usual. Zack raised an eyebrow and peeked behind Cloud, wondering if he'd missed anything. "Did something happen? Where is Seph?"

For the last few days, Sephiroth had been away on a mission, with Cloud as their escort. It was supposed to be a simple monster clean-up around the villages down south – to "show some presence in rural areas" as the person in the mission briefing had said – so their pack had decided it'd be a good opportunity for their newly made SOLDIER Third to accompany Sephiroth for some field experience. Besides, Cloud always worried more than was good for him when someone was on mission alone, even if he'd never admit it out loud.

Still standing in the hallway, Cloud bit his lip and looked back at the closed door for a moment before crossing his arms. "It- urgh, let me come in first," he said and sighed before gently pushing past Zack and collapsing on the couch of Angeal's apartment. Zack followed behind him, his joyful expression now clouded by worry as he sat down cross-legged on the big wing chair at the side of the coffee table.

"Are they alright?" Zack asked and looked down at his PHS. If something really bad had happened, he'd surely have been notified, right? He let out a huff of breath and looked back over at Cloud.

Cloud shrugged softly as he stared down the bowl of fruit on the table as if it had personally offended him. "It's- I fucked up the mission-" He clenched his hands into fists, the frown burrowing deeper into his face. "We ... got ambushed by some group of- I don't really know what they wanted, actually- but Seph had to break me out when they captured me, and-" He shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest. "I could have done more- if I'd paid more attention-"

Zack growled quietly and got up before going down on his hunches in front of Cloud and cupping his cheeks. "You couldn't have known," he said and gently stroked his thumb over the omega's cheek. "Are you okay, then? Did they hurt you?" He tried to keep the anger that was flaring up inside of him at bay, not wanting to make Cloud feel even worse.

Cloud sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and stiffened up a bit. "I'm okay," he said quietly and closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at Zack. "But- ever since we got back on the helicopter, Seph's been acting weird." He took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch. "They've been- so distant. Not just like they're usually are when it's about work, but- different. They didn't even want me to hold their hand when we were sitting next to each other." Cloud blinked his eyes open again, the blue-green mako glow of them intensified by the tears they were brimming with. "Do you think they're angry at me?"

Zack had pulled back a bit when Cloud did, not wanting to crowd him too much when this whole situation already took its toll on the omega. He pursed his lips and rocked a bit back and forth before shaking his head softly. "I don't think so. They can be very blunt if something bothers them." He thought for a moment before continuing, "Should I go talk to them, maybe? Do you know where they are?"

Cloud hesitated a moment before looking up and meeting Zack's eyes. "If you don't think that'd make it worse-?" He reached out his arms towards the alpha and sighed in relief when Zack sat down and pulled him into his lap. "I don't know ... I'm still not sure they like me," he mumbled and buried his face in Zack's neck to breathe his scent in deeply.

Zack snorted and gently rubbed Cloud's back. "You're mated, Spike." He smiled softly and scented Cloud. "It's alright. Maybe they're just overwhelmed; that all sounded like quite a lot." He looked down at his still-quiet PHS and sighed. "Why don't we ask the others to come back here and take care of you while I go talk to Seph?" He grinned brightly and typed a message with one hand while tenderly letting his other hand run through Cloud's spikes. "Angeal wanted to make that stew you like so much for dinner today."

Cloud let out a hesitant little purr as he slowly relaxed against Zack. He nodded against the other's shoulder and smiled a bit. "That sounds good," he mumbled and closed his eyes. Slowly, his scent mellowed out again, changing from sharp and worried to something still restless but a little more relaxed.

They stayed like this for a while, with Cloud just taking deep breaths and reveling in his mate's warmth while Zack typed away on his PHS and rumbled soothingly. Eventually, Cloud yawned and gently headbutted Zack's jaw so he could wriggle free and get up. "Hmh, I think I'm gonna clean up first, then-" He smiled shyly and stretched a bit. "If they can't find me I've probably fallen asleep in the tub."

Zack snorted and got up as well to kiss Cloud softly. "Hmh, but then you'd miss out on a freshly-scented nest," he purred and lightly slapped the omega's ass. "We got all your favorite blankets out."

Cloud made a little sound and blushed again when Zack slapped him, his eyes flitting over towards the bedroom. "Might have to take a detour then," he mumbled and grinned softly. His expression froze though as some of the thoughts from before crept back in. "Make sure they're alright, okay? If they want me to apologize, then I'll do that." His voice was small but determined as he looked up at Zack again.

Zack sighed softly and kissed the frown from Cloud's face. "I really doubt that they'll make you apologize for being kidnapped. You're just a big worrier." He smiled and picked up Cloud easily to carry him towards the bathroom. "C'mon, it'll all look different once you're clean and snuggled up in the nest." He put the protesting Cloud down on the edge of the tub before running the hot water and putting some lavender bath additive in.

Cloud grumbled and pulled his shirt over his head. "You don't have to baby me, y'know," he mumbled before getting rid of his other clothes and sighing quietly when he let his aching feet sink into the hot water.

Zack smirked and leaned against the wall as he watched Cloud undress. The mako had really done a number on the omega's body; while he was still rather small, most of the softness of his body had given way to solid muscle and harder edges. He purred deeply and couldn't help but steal another kiss from his mate as they waited for the tub to fill. "What if I wanted to pamper you, though? Would you let me?"

Cloud returned the kiss and shuddered when he suddenly felt Zack's hands roam over his chest. "Depends-" he gasped quietly when Zack tugged on one of his nipples, "-on what you mean with that." He rubbed his thighs together and looked up at his alpha.

Zack hummed and let one hand trail down between Cloud's legs while the other kept toying with the omega's nipples. "I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about, Spike," he growled into Cloud's ear before ghosting kisses over the other's jaw and scent gland. "We both know how needy you get after longer deployments." He carefully pressed one finger into Cloud, grinning softly at how slick he already was from just a few touches. "See? So sensitive-"

Cloud grumbled and squished Zack's hand between his thighs, a dark blush spreading high on top of his cheeks. "Zack-" he growled in warning, even as he squeezed down on the alpha's finger. "Didn't you want to-?" He moaned when Zack's thumb started circling his clit. _"Zack!"_

Zack chuckled and tipped Cloud's chin back a bit to kiss him deeply. "If you don't want me to, I can stop," he said and actually stopped for a moment. "But you don't want that, hmh? So you might as well enjoy my company until the tub is full." He looked at the water, which already had reached the middle of Cloud's shins.

Cloud let out a needy whine when Zack stopped his movements before swiftly looking away. "... Fine," he grumbled and spread his legs a little bit. He sighed shakily when another finger entered him and finally melted against Zack's warm chest. "I missed you," he mumbled, shuddering when the other's fingers found his sweet spot.

"I missed you too," Zack mumbled into Cloud's ear before placing a soft kiss behind it. "We were pretty lonely without our two beautiful omegas to keep us company." He smiled and pulled Cloud into a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. With a teasing growl he bit down on the omega's bottom lip before increasing the speed of his fingers. "You're already so wet-"

Cloud returned the kiss just as passionately, his hips rocking against Zack's hand as if they had a mind of their own. "Y-yes- I'm close already, too-" he purred and tipped his head back to expose his scent gland to his alpha. "Claim me again when you make me cum-?" A breathless moan spilled from his lips before he could hold it back. "Please?"

Zack chuckled and leaned in to lick over Cloud's scent gland, ignoring his own cock that was painfully hard in his pants. "Ready?" he purred and gently scraped his teeth over the spot. Cloud nodded quickly and choppily, his body tensing up more and more as he neared the edge. _"Cum for me,"_ Zack growled, his voice dropping considerably, before biting down hard on the omega's scent gland.

Cloud let out a desperate keen as he came hard on Zack's fingers, his eyes fluttering closed. He dragged in a shaky breath as soon as the first few waves were over and slumped back against Zack. "Fuck, that was good," he mumbled and peppered gentle kisses all over Zack's neck.

Zack smirked and kissed Cloud again. He continued to gently rub his hands over the other's body, trying to loosen his stiff muscles a little bit. "Looks like you were just in time, too," he mumbled as one of his hands touched the water when he pulled it away. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." With a hum, he gently nudged the omega into the tub and gave him another kiss.

Cloud returned the kiss but pouted a bit when Zack pulled back. "Hmh, you're mean," he mumbled as he melted into the hot water. "Tell the others one of them will have to continue this." He grinned a bit and stretched comfortably.

Zack chuckled and stood up, stretching as well. "Will do." He looked down at his PHS and hummed. "Is Seph in their apartment?" he asked while texting Genesis to pick up their omega from the tub as soon as he returned home.

Cloud hummed affirmatively and sank down further into the water until just his head was peeking out still. "They said they wanted to take a nap-" he said and frowned a little. It was unusual for any of them to return to their own apartments, except if a heat or a rut came about at a very inconvenient time. Especially after some of them had been deployed for a longer while, their usual ritual would be to spend the evening together, make food and then cuddle in the nest to calm all of them back down. But now? Cloud slid a little further down into the water and sighed, making bubbles rise up.

Zack nodded and pet Cloud's head before smiling softly. "We'll be able to fix this, promise." He thought for a moment before turning around and walking towards the door. "Enjoy your bath, the others will be here in fifteen minutes," he purred and winked at Cloud before making his way to the kitchen. He just heard the omega rumble sleepily behind him.

He hummed quietly as he filled up the electronic kettle with water and switched it on while searching through the cupboards for their loose tea. Personally, Zack was more of a coffee guy, but if he was to invade Sephiroth's apartment then he'd have to bring some peace offering before he might get kicked out. Besides, he just enjoyed surprising his packmates with things they liked. Zack quickly skimmed the instructions on the side of the metal tin before switching the setting of the kettle to a cooler one and preparing two cups with Sephiroth's favorite tea: a mint-licorice blend that had a nice, subtle sweetness to it.

While the tea steeped, Zack made sure he had his keycard with him, that their nest was tidied up a bit and also, maybe, that Cloud hadn't fallen asleep in the tub. He hummed as he picked up the mugs and carried them down the hallway to Sephiroth's apartment. He swiftly hip-checked his ID-card against the scanner next to the door before pushing the door open with his shoulder.

Zack frowned when the entire apartment was plunged into darkness; even all the blinds were drawn. He sighed and waited a moment so his eyes could get used to it before maneuvering around the living room – luckily his mako-enhanced eyes didn't have as much trouble seeing in the dark. "Seph, you here?" he asked softly as he rapped one of his knuckles against the doorframe of the open bedroom door.

The ball of blankets on the bed moved and made a quiet sound that Zack couldn't quite place.

He sighed and took a step into the room, looking around, before putting the two mugs down on their bedside table. "I brought some tea, if you'd like ...?" When Sephiroth didn't move, Zack sat down at the end of their bed, careful not to touch them. Sometimes when they were already overwhelmed – as he suspected with the turned-off lights and general quiet in the apartment – touch would just make it worse, even when it was coming from one of their packmates. He sat there in silence for a while, thinking about how to approach the topic. When he couldn't come up with anything groundbreaking, he decided to just settle on straight-forward, "Cloud was worried about you. He said it seemed as if you weren't feeling well ... Do you maybe want to talk about it?"

For the first time since Zack had entered the room Sephiroth shifted from under the blankets, revealing their still-damp hair and unusually tense upper body. Zack had to hold back from reaching out to them immediately and instead just looked at them for a moment before picking up his cup of tea.

They sat there for a few more moments in silence before Sephiroth sighed deeply and spoke with a clenched jaw, "I should have known better." Their voice was bitter, mirroring the look in their narrowed eyes. "They- they never would have sent me on a simple monster hunt like this- they must have _known_ ," they growled, in such a tone that it made even Zack's hackles rise.

Zack tightened his hold on the mug and chewed on the inside of his lip as he listened to Sephiroth speak. "Can- can you tell me what actually happened? Cloud wasn't very clear." He looked down at his hands, focusing on the warmth of the ceramic against his palms.

Sephiroth looked away and twisted a strand of their hair around their hand as they searched for words. "We were ambushed- It was after a few days in the village when we were settling down in the inn for the night. Apparently some people were none too happy to have us there and had given away our position to some underground anti-ShinRa rebel group." They hesitated and reached out to the mug still sitting on their bedside table. With a quiet sigh they wrapped their long fingers around it and cradled it close as they continued to speak, "They abducted Cloud while I was away to get us our dinner."

Zack nodded softly and took a sip of the tea, hoping his example would encourage Sephiroth to do the same. Maybe it would help.

Sephiroth eventually followed suit and let out a deep breath as the warmth of the liquid settled into them. "I was... devastated, to say the least." Their grip on the mug tightened so much that Zack was scared it was going to break. "It took quite a bit of effort to extract the information from the innkeep but ... I found Cloud eventually. They had brought him into their mountain-hideout, which was laughably easy to get into. To think that these-" They growled again deeply and shook their head a bit. "Anyway. I killed them all and took Cloud with me again, but he was terrified. I-I didn't know what to do."

Sephiroth took another, longer sip and looked up at Zack for the first time in this conversation. "He kept insisting he was fine, even though he clearly had been injured physically, not to speak of the psychological implications something like that might have had." Their growl broke into a whine and they seemed to slump down a bit. "I ordered a transport back as soon as I could, but even then, I didn't want to take any more chances- So we were essentially on the run." They sighed and started tugging on their hair again with the hand that wasn't holding the mug. "It took them a while to get there, all the while I didn't know what to do with Cloud." They stopped again, but this time they stayed quiet.

"And then you came back?" Zack supposed while regarding Sephiroth patiently. He could imagine how horrifying it must have been to lose Cloud so shortly after they had mated.

Sephiroth nodded softly and stared into their tea mug. "He is angry at me, isn't he? He has every right to be," they mumbled and looked at Zack with their bright mako-eyes. "I supposed he wouldn't want me in the nest, so I retreated back here."

Zack couldn't help but snort softly at that. "You two." He smiled softly and reached out to Sephiroth, waiting with his touch until he had the go-ahead, before gently squeezing the omega's hand. "Cloud told me the exact same thing. He's worried like hell about you and thinks you're gonna make him apologize for being kidnapped." Sephiroth just wanted to say something when Zack lifted his hand to interrupt them. "I know, I know, it's ridiculous. Anyways, my point is that you two should probably just talk to each other as soon as you've calmed down."

Sephiroth chased the touch of Zack's hand when he pulled away, some tension draining out of their shoulders at his words. "And you're certain?" they mumbled, their catlike pupils widening a bit.

"Yeah, promise. Spike isn't mad at you." Zack smiled and intertwined their fingers again when he felt the other's questioning touch. "You wanna come back to the nest, then? The others are already back, I think." He purred quietly and gently rubbed his thumb over Sephiroth's hand. "Angeal wanted to make that stew Cloud likes so much for dinner. He was just out to buy your favorite tofu for it."

Zack watched Sephiroth finally relax more at that and hummed. Even then, they still had a strange tremble in their shoulders and Zack frowned softly. "You still seem out of it. What is it?"

Sephiroth hesitated for a moment, their grip on Zack's hand tightening, before answering, "I still feel on edge- I think I can't quite believe it to be this simple." They sighed and leaned a bit closer to Zack. "I've been so tense ever since we've left the mountains, it feels like I'm going to be ambushed again every second."

Zack nodded and started to gently pet Sephiroth's head and back as they came closer. "Want me to help out with it? I could massage you," he offered and lightly dug his thumb into a tense muscle on the omega's back.

Sephiroth made a little noise and shuddered hard at that. "... Maybe. Thank you," they mumbled and put the half-empty cup to the side to free themself from the blankets properly. They were still mostly naked from the shower they had had earlier, with the exception of their black briefs. "Will you need me to lie down?"

Zack nodded and put his mug aside too, a little purr starting in his chest at the sight of his packmate finally moving around again. He waited until Sephiroth had made themself comfortable before starting to gently run his hands over their body. A shudder ran through him at the content little sigh they made and his purr got louder. "I'm gonna kneel over you for a better angle, alright?" he asked and smiled softly.

Sephiroth nodded with a soft smile of their own and took a few deep breaths as they melted into the bed. Zack straddled their ass with a smirk after watching them for a moment and started to properly work on loosening those back muscles. He started at Sephiroth's neck, rubbing gentle circles into it, before gradually moving down the omega's spine, chuckling quietly when he heard some parts of it crack as he worked. "Feeling good?" Zack asked as he dug into a particularly stubborn spot at their shoulder.

Sephiroth was in the middle of another content hum as it suddenly turned into a surprised moan and Zack's face was full of black feathers. He sputtered for a moment and blinked in confusion before laughing softly. "No wonder it was so tense there." He looked at the omega's wing and hummed pensively. "You mind if I-?" Zack curiously reached out for it and smiled. Usually, Sephiroth didn't much acknowledge their wing, which made it all the more interesting to see it up close for once.

They rolled their eyes but smiled fondly at Zack's puppy-eyes. "Go ahead. You've already coaxed it out." They sighed deeply and relaxed against the bed again, their wing folding up neatly on their back.

Zack grinned as he carefully let his fingertips run over the long primary feathers at the end of the wing. A surprised sound escaped him at just how soft they were. He gently stroked them a little bit firmer, just like he would do with Sephiroth's hair sometimes. But all wrapped up in his explorations, Zack had neither noticed the big shudder that had run through the omega's body at his curious touches, nor the quiet moans that had fallen from his mate's lips. He noticed them all the more as soon as he got startled by a loud whine when he wanted to pull away. "This good, huh?" he teased and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the bone on top of the wing.

Sephiroth moaned loudly and buried their face in the pillow, too embarrassed by the heat that was racing through their body to give Zack the satisfaction of answering. It had been so long since anyone apart from themself had touched their wing, nevermind as gently as Zack, that Sephiroth had all but forgotten how sensitive it was. They groaned quietly and tensed up a little again when Zack peppered more kisses along the bone of it.

With a smirk, Zack dragged his fingers through the shorter feathers next to the bone, reveling in Sephiroth's pretty reactions. He purred deeply and tugged softly on them, which made the omega let out a desperate little whine. Zack chuckled and placed a kiss on their neck while continuing to alternate between gentle pets and teasing tugs.

Sephiroth took a deep, shaky breath and squirmed a bit under the alpha, growling as they felt heat pool in their lower belly. "Zack- You can't-" they froze up and let out a needy keen when he bit down softly near the base of it.

"Hush, let me take care of you," Zack purred and placed a soothing kiss over the bite. He let his hand run over the top of the wing before gently coaxing it out into its full length. "My stubborn omegas apparently don't know how to relax properly," he mumbled against Sephiroth's ear as he rutted against his mate's ass.

Sephiroth grumbled quietly and tried playfully to buck Zack off before relaxing against the bed again and stretching out their wing. "Then go ahead, _relax_ me," they purred, clearly challenging, even in their submission.

Zack smirked and bit down on Sephiroth's neck as he tightened his grip on the other's wing to get better leverage. He growled softly and peppered gentle kisses down the omega's neck and spine until he got to the point where the wing sprung out. With a hum, he nuzzled his face into the soft feathers and delighted in the little gasp that it brought him.

Sephiroth shuddered when Zack's warmth began to spread through their entire body, his touches soothing and arousing all at once. They shifted a bit to try and rub themself against the blanket under them but let out a frustrated growl when Zack swiftly pinned them down more with his weight.

"Oh no," Zack purred and lightly dragged his nails down Sephiroth's back. "You're staying right there." He licked his lips and slowly started pulling down the omega's briefs, shuddering when the scent of slick hit him. "There we go," he mumbled and shifted so he could lie down next to them.

Zack carefully pillowed his head on Sephiroth's wing while reaching down with one hand and dipping one finger into them. A shudder went through him at their quiet hiss as they squeezed down on his finger. "Seems like I should touch you like this more often, hmh? You make such pretty noises," he purred and rubbed his cheek against the soft feathers.

Sephiroth let out a strangled gasp and thrust their hips back just a little bit, the pure need running through their veins making their scent become sweet and strong. "You talk too much," they growled quietly as they flipped them and kissed Zack deeply. The alpha moaned quietly into the kiss and rubbed himself against their thigh, his own scent getting deeper, too.

"Then make me shut up," Zack purred and smirked up at Sephiroth. A shudder ran down his spine as the omega's eyes narrowed, their wing flaring out behind them.

"As you wish." Sephiroth purred deeply as they pinned Zack's hands to the bed above his head and moved a bit to sit down on his face. They sighed contently and kept their grip on Zack's wrists tight as the alpha got to work and sucked on their cock. "Seems that chatty mouth of yours has a use after all," they said and moaned as they ground their hips down.

Zack let out a muffled moan and sucked particularly hard on Sephiroth's cock before shifting a bit to thrust his tongue into them. His cock throbbed painfully in his pants at the taste of their slick and he bucked his hips up a bit, trying to get at least some stimulation. Slowly, his head started swimming as his field of vision narrowed down from the lack of oxygen – making him tap Sephiroth's hand twice in quick succession.

Sephiroth whined when Zack thrust his tongue into them but quickly pulled back to let him breathe when they felt his touch. They smirked down on him and let him take a few quick breaths before sitting down again and tangling a hand in his unruly hair. A deep growl started in their chest as they felt themself come closer to the edge, their cock throbbing with need. "Zack-"

Zack shuddered when he heard Sephiroth's growl and redoubled his efforts to make them cum, his hands twitching with the need to touch them. He sucked hard on their cock and looked up to them out of big eyes while whining submissively.

Sephiroth tensed up when Zack looked up at them like this and came with a deep growl, squirting all over his face. They panted quietly when they pulled back to watch Zack gasp for air. The alpha cursed and wiped his mouth before looking up at them with a desperate expression, "Shit, Seph, please, let me fuck you-"

Sephiroth smirked and leaned down to kiss Zack deeply, a shudder running down their spine when they tasted themself. "Who needs to be taken care of now, hmh?" they teased as they reached behind them to open Zack's pants with one hand while slowly rubbing their cock with the other one.

Zack let out a relieved sob when his cock finally got freed and quickly moved his hands to Sephiroth's hips. "Fuck, please-" he begged and nudged them down towards it. He let out a shaky sigh when Sephiroth positioned themself above his cock, their abs flexing a bit as they slowly, very slowly, sank down on it.

Sephiroth moaned quietly as they teased Zack, never taking more than the tip into them as they kept their gaze locked on his. "Hmh, will this be enough?" they purred and licked their lips at how panicked Zack's eyes widened as he realized their intention.

Zack quickly shook his head and tightened his grip on their hips, trying to press them down further. "Seph- Please, don't do this to me- Don't be mean," he whined. But Sephiroth just flexed their muscles and resisted Zack's desperate pulls easily. They chuckled and scratched down Zack's chest while still keeping eye contact.

"I couldn't quite gather what you want me to do, Zackary," Sephiroth said, trying to keep their voice as flat as possible even though they wanted nothing more than to finally feel their alpha again. An excited flutter started in their stomach when Zack threw his head back and groaned, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "Well?"

Zack tensed up before letting out a shaky sigh and looking back up at Sephiroth. "P-Please fuck yourself on my cock- I need to knot you so bad, please, Sephiroth," he begged and bit his lip. "Please use me-"

Sephiroth chuckled and moaned softly as they finally sank down all the way on Zack's cock. They savored the feeling for a moment and squeezed down a few times on him just to see him arching his back and trying to hold back from just fucking into them. "Good puppy," they purred and slowly started moving. "Maybe I'll let you knot me if you keep behaving."

Zack moaned loudly and tensed up when Sephiroth finally settled down, his cock throbbing as he felt them squeeze down on him. "I promise- just," he moaned through gritted teeth, "don't stop, please-" He dug his feet into the soft sheets, the urge to just force his pretty omega down on his knot almost getting overwhelmingly strong.

With a pleased purr Sephiroth picked up their pace, just to watch Zack's hands clench in the blankets. They moaned quietly as they changed their angle to rub Zack's cock against their sweet spot over and over. "Hold still," they growled as they started actually chasing their own orgasm, using Zack just as he had begged them to.

Zack shivered at Sephiroth's order and let out a weak mewl as his alpha instincts ran rampant inside him. "I'm close, fuck," he moaned and tugged on Sephiroth's hair to get them to kiss him. He could already feel his knot swell and gasped into the kiss, giving his mate easy access to every part of him.

Sephiroth growled deeply into the kiss and pulled back just a fraction to lean their forehead against Zack's. "Cum with me," they ordered and started to rub their cock quickly. "I want your knot so deep inside of me-"

Zack let out a hoarse cry as he came hard inside of Sephiroth. Stars exploded in his view as they came at the same time and squeezed down on his knot just perfectly. "Seph-" he panted and pulled them into another breathless kiss, his cock hurting with how much the omega milked him.

Sephiroth let out a breathless laugh and returned the kiss before collapsing on top of Zack. They scented him thickly and purred loudly as the last of their anxiety disappeared. For a while, they were just lying there, breathing and feeling each others' frantic heartbeats. It was Zack who finally said something, then, "I missed you too." He grinned.

Sephiroth rolled their eyes but smiled softly as they carefully pulled off of Zack's deflating knot and lay down next to him. They wrapped him up in their wing and purred deeply. "You can be glad that I love you, puppy." They hummed and closed their eyes for a moment. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Zack said and affectionately rubbed their cheeks together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Maybe I could write a second part with Angeal/Genesis/Cloud or Sephiroth and Cloud reconciling? Can't promise anything but do say if you'd like that.
> 
> Have a great day ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Sephiroth try to talk about their problems. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, because people were really nice to me in the comments and this fic got a buttload of attention in general, here's the second chapter! :D
> 
> I struggled *hard* with writing Seph and Cloud dealing with their issues in a way that was both in character and useful for the story progression, so, yeah. They both just can't communicate for shit apparently lol
> 
> Originally I wanted to add a few other scenes with the whole pack but as this already got way longer than expected I might just have to put it into a third chapter. But enough rambling, enjoy! :D

They spent a while just basking in the afterglow, tangled under the sheets and just enjoying each other's warmth. That was until Zack’s PHS rumbled loudly from where it was discarded in his pants on the ground. Zack grumbled quietly and fought with the blanket for a moment before half-dangling off the bed to grab it.

Sephiroth snorted in quiet amusement as they watched Zack, their eyes half-lidded as they drifted comfortably. "Who is it?" they asked, even as their heart squeezed painfully at the thought that it could be Cloud. But he wasn't angry at them anymore – right? Their eyes narrowed a bit as they watched Zack type away at the answer before looking up again.

"It's Angeal. He wrote that he's starting to cook now and asked us if we'll be there for dinner." Zack smiled softly. "I sent back that we'll be. Is that alright?" He frowned softly and waited for Sephiroth's reaction.

The omega let out a tense breath and nodded softly before shifting to sit up. Running away wouldn't do them any good after all- or at least that was what Cloud always preached to them when they wanted to deal with things alone. Sephiroth growled quietly and forced themself to uncurl their hands from the blanket. "Of course," they said and stood up.

Zack's frown deepened but he didn't say anything else as he dressed himself. He noticed how, slowly, Sephiroth's scent changed back to their normal one, maybe even got a little sour. "C'mon, it'll be alright," he said and lightly shoulder-checked them as he picked up their mugs and started for the door.

Sephiroth let out an indifferent hum but followed Zack as he walked out of the door. They just hoped he would be right and the tight feeling in their chest was just needless worry.

When they got back into Angeal's apartment, they were greeted by the sound of Angeal chopping away in the kitchen while quietly humming along to some song that played over the sound system. When they came closer, they heard Genesis mumbling something and quickly discovered him and Cloud sitting in the wing chair in the living room. The omega was curled up in the other's lap and listened to him read quietly from whatever book had caught his fancy this time.

As soon as their arrival was noticed however, Cloud froze up and quickly blinked his sleepy eyes open to look at them. Zack shot him an encouraging smile before disappearing into the kitchen and going to bother Angeal. He flopped his chin down on the alpha's shoulder and purred loudly as he watched him work. Angeal just rolled his eyes and gently nudged Zack to the side to grab a container with marinade in it. "Back so quickly?"

Zack hummed and put the mugs into the sink before shooting a glance towards the living room. "Yeah-" he hesitated a moment, "did Cloud tell you what happened?"

"Barely," Genesis said from where he stood in the door, his closed book in hand. He sat down at one of the barstools adorning their kitchen island and sighed. "The little brat wanted both of our knots before he even started talking to us." Even though he sounded vaguely offended, there was a little teasing smirk on his face.

Angeal nodded as he put the tofu into the marinade and shook the container before putting it into the fridge. "He told us Seph was angry at him for how their mission went and then didn't want to talk anymore. He's been pretty quiet." He turned around to the others and crossed his arms, a worried expression on his face. "How did it go on your end?"

Zack shrugged and leaned his hip against the counter. "Seph was very stressed. Thought Cloud was mad at them." He hesitated a moment. "I talked to them and it seemed to help a bit, but after you sent the message they closed off again."

"And talking to them is why you're drenched in their scent?" Genesis purred and raised an eyebrow. He had leaned his cheek against his hand and lazily looked back and forth between the others.

Zack flushed a bit and rubbed his neck. "Some fucking may have been involved." He turned around again and quickly busied himself with doing the dishes.

Angeal chuckled quietly and shook his head before he turned back to chopping the vegetables for their meal. "Genesis, stop bullying the puppy and come help me prepare things," he said and made a pointed gesture with the knife he was holding.

Genesis just hummed and slapped Zack's ass as he walked past him to grab a cutting board and another knife. "Let's just hope they'll sort their things out before Cloud's heat hits," he said conversationally as he diced a bell pepper. "Otherwise this'll be quite annoying."

"His- what?" Zack asked, his eyes going wide as he looked over at Genesis. "He didn't say anything about that."

Genesis rolled his eyes and sighed softly. "Didn't you smell how sweet his scent got? Also, he's been even needier than usual." He shrugged softly and put the diced bell pepper into a bowl. "He all but clung to me while I was reading, too. Poor thing. Being away from his alpha this close to his heat."

Zack was basically vibrating with energy at that. "I'll need to-"

Angeal grabbed his arm when he wanted to dash out of the room and pulled him back to the sink. "Patience, puppy. I don't think he'll pay you much attention right now." He kissed Zack softly and sighed. "I know you're worried, but I'm afraid Sephiroth will get territorial if you interrupt them right now."

Zack went stiff when Angeal grabbed him but quickly melted into the kiss, even as the nervous energy was still coursing through his veins. He growled quietly as he listened to Angeal, a certain possessiveness rising up in him. Why wasn't _his_ omega with _him_ during his heat?

Angeal firmly took Zack's chin between his fingers and tipped it up a bit so he had to look at him. "Snap out of it. He'll come back to you when they're done," he said, a low, warning growl in his voice. Compared to the rest of them, Zack and Cloud hadn't been mated that long, so there would be occasional outbursts like that when hormones were high. That didn't mean the others had to let them act like immature teenagers, though.

Zack continued to growl for a moment longer before quieting suddenly and looking up at Angeal out of weary eyes. "Woah … sorry-" He blinked a few times and shook his head before leaning against his mate. "I'm just- worried I guess. I don't want him to hurt." He thought about what little Sephiroth had told them about their heats before the pack and shuddered. Cloud was going to have a better time, he would see to that.

Angeal pet Zack's head and let his growl mellow out into a quiet purr. "He will be alright, puppy. He knows how to take care of himself." He smiled and gently squeezed Zack's side as he pulled away. "Also, he already has us all wrapped around his little finger. I don't think he'll be alone for long, even if you're not there."

Even though the only alpha that had mated Cloud already was Zack, it wasn't like the others didn't want to. They had simply agreed before to give Cloud a little time in between bondings as to not overwhelm the omega. New bonds usually took a while to settle fully, depending on a lot of factors; generally, the more time the partners spent together afterwards, the faster everything would return to normal.

Free time wasn't really something SOLDIERs had in abundance though, so they had taken their time. Zack's bond with him had nearly settled fully by now while Sephiroth's was still fresh and probably unstable.

Zack sighed and looked towards the living room before grumbling quietly. "I guess." He finished up the dishes and sat down on the kitchen isle while still sulking a bit. At least, he could feel some happiness trickling into their bond from Cloud, so hopefully things were going all right.

~*~

As soon as Genesis had left the room, Sephiroth took a step forward towards Cloud before hesitating. "I-"  
"I'm sorry," Cloud interrupted them, his arms crossed tightly in front of his body. He didn't look at Sephiroth when he spoke, instead glancing to the side. "If I had paid more attention you would have never had to-"

Sephiroth shook their head softly and cautiously reached out to Cloud to put a hand on his arm. "It is not your fault- _I_ am sorry. I should have known- that ShinRa wouldn't send me on a mission that easy. They must have known-"

Cloud froze up under their touch and looked up at them out of big eyes. "You mean- Why wouldn't they tell you?" He frowned softly and shifted his stance a bit. "What would they have expected you to do, if-" He didn't want to think about the fact that Sephiroth very nearly walked right into an ambush, without anyone to call for backup on top of that. A tight feeling squeezed down on his chest as he started to growl deeply.

Sephiroth stiffened up and quickly withdrew the hand on Cloud's arm, a cold shudder running down their spine. So he was still angry at them. "I'm so sorry," they mumbled and dug their nails into their palms, their whole body starting to feel cold and far away.

Cloud frowned when Sephiroth pulled away but quickly stopped his growl as he saw the state the other omega was in. He shook his head quickly, took a step closer to them before he could stop himself and hugged them tightly. "I-I'm not angry _at_ you, Sephiroth," he mumbled against their chest and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm angry at these fuckers who thought they could just leave you alone with this."

Sephiroth took a moment to process this, Cloud's words barely able to pierce through the cotton in their ears at first. They frowned softly and looked down at him, their heart jumping traitorously in their chest. Maybe they still had a chance? "It's- it's okay, Cloud. You don't have to worry about me. I could have dealt with them if they had abducted me-"

Cloud growled again and shifted a bit to look up at them, his eyes burning with the mako glow. "Sephiroth, you don't understand," he said, his voice a little sad. "You shouldn't have to deal with this! You- you shouldn't have to expect your superiors to lie to you, to be abducted, to have to deal with this _alone-!"_ While his voice had grown in volume, tears had started gathering in his eyes. "I-I don't know what I would have done if you'd just gone missing-" He sobbed. The bond already hurt so much ...

Sephiroth took a shaky breath and wrapped their arms tightly around Cloud, their shoulders shaking a bit as they let him talk. "So- you'd prefer getting abducted again?" they asked, incredulously. "I was scared to lose you, too! So, so scared." They buried their face in Cloud's spikes and breathed in his scent deeply. "I failed, Cloud. As your superior _and_ your packmate."

Cloud growled and squeezed Sephiroth. "Fuck it, _yes,_ I would get abducted again, if it meant that you're not carrying all of this alone!" He shook his head softly and sobbed. "You didn't fail. I-I was just so scared that you didn't want me anymore after you rescued me- You didn't even touch me … _Please,_ Sephiroth, don't lock yourself away like this. I can't take much more." He lifted a hand and rubbed over the scent gland with Sephiroth's mark on it, the throbbing pain getting more and more unbearable the longer they were fighting.

Sephiroth whined quietly and bit their lip as they thought. "I thought you needed space- that you were angry at me for letting it happen, or for not coming to your rescue sooner." They followed the movement of Cloud's hand before hesitantly meeting his gaze. "Was that not what happened?" A twine of hope tugged on their heart – maybe they had just read the situation wrong?

Cloud shuddered when Sephiroth locked eyes with him but nodded slowly. "No- I didn't want to overwhelm you further, you already seemed so distressed." He bit his lip and sighed, all his anger flooding out of him as he melted against his mate. "But I wanted nothing more than to just hold your hand and for you to tell me it would be okay." An embarrassed flush spread over Cloud's cheeks and he closed his eyes again.

"Oh," Sephiroth mumbled, their chest tightening up a little more. Cloud had been- worried for them? He had still wanted to be close to them? They let out a little whine and scented Cloud thickly, their heart feeling as if it would jump out of their chest at any moment. "I'm sorry."

Cloud shuddered and leaned into Sephiroth's touches greedily, a quiet purr starting in his chest as he got scented so thoroughly. "You don't have to be." He sighed softly. "Can we just agree that we both fucked up and let it go? I missed you."

Sephiroth hesitated a moment before humming in agreement. They gently rubbed Cloud's back and sighed. "I missed you, too." Was it really that easy? No one would yell at them?

They placed a soft kiss on Cloud's head and breathed in deeply. "What now?"

Cloud lightly rubbed his cheek against Sephiroth's chest and purred softly. "Come back to the nest? I want you to claim me again- the bond has hurt so much since we got separated."

Sephiroth stiffened up again and frowned, their hand shooting up to their own mark. "It did?" they mumbled as they tried to focus on the feeling. And it _was_ there – very muffled under the layers of everything else that swirled through their body, but they could feel that something was off, now.

Cloud pulled back a bit and nodded softly. "Didn't you notice?" He bit his lip and carefully stroked Sephiroth's side.

They shook their head and took a few deep breaths as the feeling grew stronger. "No. Everything else was too much," Sephiroth said and pulled Cloud closer, the craving to reestablish their bond rising up in them. Had Cloud felt like this the entire time?

A worried frown appeared on their face as they tipped Cloud's chin up so he had to look at them. "Do you hurt badly?"

Cloud shrugged softly and sighed, the last of his resolve melting away as he leaned into Sephiroth's touch. "It's okay now. C'mon, I don't wanna stand around in the living room all day." He smiled softly and plucked the omega's hand from his chin before placing a gentle kiss on their knuckles and pulling away.

Sephiroth sighed and took Cloud's hand when it was offered while they followed him to their nest. They purred quietly when he gently pushed them onto the bed and placed a kiss on their lips. "Wait here for a sec, okay? I'll be right back." He grinned softly and quickly disappeared out of the room before Sephiroth could even raise their eyebrow.

When he came back, Cloud seemed almost giddy with excitement as he put down a package on the bed. It took Sephiroth a moment to realize what had made him so happy, but they smiled when they remembered – Cloud had told them he'd splurge a bit on a new toy from his first SOLDIER-paycheck, but refused to tell everyone what it would be.

"It's a surprise," he had said. "You'll see it when it gets here." And as he'd had seemed happy and enjoyed teasing them with it, no one had really inquired further. But then the mission had whisked Sephiroth and Cloud away from their pack and the parcel must have been lying around for a while.

Sephiroth purred quietly and pulled Cloud into their lap as soon as he was close enough. They noticed with relief that the throbbing in their scent gland subsided the closer the omega was to them – hopefully it would be the same the other way around, too. They smiled softly and scented Cloud before looking down at the parcel in his lap. "Your new toy?"

Cloud purred happily when Sephiroth scented him and nodded with a smirk. "Wanna try it out with me? It _would_ make repairing our bond more fun," he purred and leaned his head back against Sephiroth's shoulder so he could look up to them.

Sephiroth chuckled quietly and placed a kiss to his exposed scent gland. "If you would reveal to me what is actually in there? Or do you want to continue being a little tease about it?" They added a subtle growl to their voice and smirked softly when Cloud shuddered in their arms.

"Hmh, then we wouldn't be able to play though," Cloud purred and ripped the package open in a bout of excitement. Clearly he had not intended to be so forceful as he blushed when the contents got scattered all over the bed. "Oops."

Sephiroth snorted softly and squeezed Cloud's side before picking up the thing that had flown past them. "Someone not used to his new strength yet?" they teased as they turned to look what they were holding. It was a harness of some sort, made of a sturdy material with a soft lining on the inside. There was an o-ring in the front and another fixture a bit further back.

"A harness?" Sephiroth asked and looked over at Cloud curiously. "Don't we have something like that already?"

Cloud blushed a little deeper and fidgeted with something still inside the ripped-open package. "I mean … yeah, kinda, but that one's different." He held up something that looked like a dildo and a vibrator that were connected by some wiring. "It's- uhm, I think it's easiest if I show you, wait." He shuffled off of Sephiroth's lap and took the harness.

Sephiroth growled quietly as Cloud pulled away, their hands itching to just pull him back and to not let him go until they had made up properly. But instead of doing that, they just settled against the headboard and took a deep breath as they watched him fiddle with what were – presumably – the assembly instructions.

A little, triumphant noise left Cloud as he managed to slot everything into place and Sephiroth smiled softly. "So," Cloud said and shuffled a little closer so he could show it off better, "it's all connected so that-" he fumbled a bit with the on-switch, "when you squeeze down on that dildo on the outside, the vibrator on the inside vibrates."

Cloud carefully squeezed down on the dildo and grinned widely when the vibrator sprung to life. "It got advertised specifically for omega-on-omega sex, so I thought-" He looked away bashfully and bit his lip.

Sephiroth hummed and placed a kiss on Cloud's head before carefully picking up the harness and looking it over. "And how did you think of using it, Cloud?" they purred into his ear, relishing in the sweet spike in his scent. When Cloud wouldn't answer they tipped his chin up and made him look at them. "I'm waiting."

Cloud whined quietly and shifted a bit in Sephiroth's grip, his clit throbbing. "I-I thought maybe-" He fell quiet and sighed softly. "You fucked me so often already- So maybe I thought you'd like me to take care of you for once." He purred and leaned more into Sephiroth's touch. "But all your harnesses don't really fit me, so I thought I'd order myself one."

Sephiroth hummed and slowly rubbed their thumb over Cloud's cheek as they thought about the offer. There was nothing that spoke against it, really – they didn't bottom often, but as long as they trusted their partner, it was nothing they would shy away from. They purred deeply and leaned in to kiss Cloud as they smelled the nervousness in the other's scent. "I think I'd like that."

Cloud's eyes went wide and he purred, "Really?" His heart made a little jump at the thought of Sephiroth trusting him enough to try it – usually they'd just let Angeal and maybe Zack do it. Genesis tried too sometimes, but with him it always evolved into a fight for dominance that had him on his back sooner or later.

Sephiroth smiled and kissed Cloud again, a little deeper this time. "Really." With a hum, they took Cloud's hand and pulled it between their thighs. "Now that your little secret is out I might have to reveal one of my own," they purred as they kissed up Cloud's neck.

"Th-that is?" Cloud stuttered as he lightly pressed his hand against Sephiroth's crotch, shuddering as he felt the warmth that seeped through their thin pants. Slowly, excitement started pooling in his stomach as he thought about the fact that this was actually happening. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, a little moan escaping him when Sephiroth tugged on his earring with their teeth.

"Zack might have fucked me just before," Sephiroth purred and rocked their hips against Cloud's hand. "Maybe I'm still slick and full of his cum." They smirked and bit down hard on Cloud's scent gland.

Cloud moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes closed as one half of the bond snapped back into place. A wave of calm and belonging washed over him, and with it, he finally could sense some Sephiroth's emotions again. Dully, still, because the bond wasn't fully repaired, but it still reassured him that he was doing things right.

It took a while longer for Sephiroth's words to actually get through to him, afterwards. He growled possessively and shuddered as they finally did. "Then maybe I'll just have to fuck it out of you," he purred and pushed Sephiroth against the bed, emboldened by the desire he felt trickling through their bond.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in challenge and smirked softly as they tried to buck Cloud off. "Try me," they purred and cocked up their chin.

Cloud bit his lip and continued growling absent-mindedly as he looked Sephiroth over: Now that he was paying attention to it, he saw that their hair was just the tiniest bit disheveled, their clothes just a little wrinkled. And of course there was that defiant, unbelievably attractive spark in their eyes. Cloud felt warmth pooling in his stomach and purred deeply as he pressed Sephiroth against the bed as hard as he could.

Under him, the omega kept up with him and pushed back, a mocking smirk on their lips. "I expect more from you if you want me to take your cock, Strife," they growled, putting as much authority into their voice as they could.

Cloud cursed quietly and shuddered when Sephiroth's tone went straight to his clit. He flashed his teeth at them and captured them in a kiss that was more tongue and growls than lips. "What makes you think you'll even have that privilege, _brat?"_ he growled against their lips before pulling their head back on their hair _hard._

Sephiroth let out a choked moan and stiffened up, their cock twitching in interest. "Fuck-" they cursed and tried to give Cloud an annoyed stare before moaning again when he just repeated the motion.

Cloud just smirked and bit down on Sephiroth's scent gland as soon as he felt them yielding. A deep purr started in his throat as their bond repaired itself fully and he pulled back to look into Sephiroth's half-lidded eyes. "Now you can't deny it anymore- I can feel how much you want me." He licked a drop of Sephiroth's blood off his lips.

Sephiroth let out a loud whine when they got claimed again, their eyes unfocusing. "Cloud-" they moaned and looked up to him as their scent changed from sharp and challenging to sweet and needy. Cloud's emotions began flooding in again as well, filling their chest with a warmth and a need for their mate.

They writhed a bit in Cloud's grip to get him to kiss them again, but this time they yielded willingly and moaned into it. "Please, fuck me- I've waited for so long-" Sephiroth begged against his lips, their gaze locking with his. With a little whine, they spread their legs for Cloud and bucked their hips up.

Cloud returned the kiss passionately, a spark of excitement lighting up his nerves as Sephiroth finally fully submitted to him. He chuckled quietly when they spread their legs so wantonly and shifted off of them. "Don't be so impatient," he scolded and pushed their legs back together before starting to undress them. "Keep your hands above your head."

Sephiroth shuddered but did as ordered, their pupils round as their eyes tracked Cloud's movements. They could already feel something trickling out of them, and bit their lip at the thought of it being Zack's cum.

Cloud clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly as he pulled down Sephiroth's black briefs just to be greeted by the mess. "So filthy," he growled, smirking when he saw the omega blush. "If you're such a slut then you might as well beg for my cock." He shifted to grab the harness, but kept his eyes trained on Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth felt their cheeks heat up even more, their cock throbbing as the cool air hit it. "Ah- I'm sorry-?" They shifted a bit on the bed as they fought the urge to just hide themself by squeezing their legs together again. A deep whine escaped them as they watched Cloud put the harness on and lube up his cock. "Please …?"

Cloud demonstratively looked away when Sephiroth started mumbling, his eyebrow raising as he continued to stroke his hand up and down his cock. "What? You're so quiet I can't even hear you with my enhanced hearing." He smirked.

Sephiroth couldn't hold back the roll of their eyes but they complied anyway. "Please, Cloud, I need you," they purred, their hands twitching where they still held them primly over their head. They took a deep breath and focused on their bond, their eyes falling closed as they sent a wave of pure _need_ over to Cloud. "Please fuck me."

Cloud had to steady himself against the headboard when Sephiroth's _neediness_ hit him, his own scent immediately getting heat-sweet as a response. "Fuck, Seph," he cursed and blinked his eyes open. "You can't just-" He rubbed his clit a bit against the front of the harness and whined.

Sephiroth smirked and opened their legs a little further, trying to show off to Cloud. " _Please,_ Cloud- I know your cock will feel so good," they purred and looked up at him with their best desperate expression.

Cloud bit his lip and quickly moved between Sephiroth's legs, a deep flush rising up his cheeks as he saw himself confronted with a scenario much like one from a wet dream. He shuddered and rubbed the tip of the strap against Sephiroth's cock for a moment before lining up. "There we go-" He slowly pushed in and let out a deep breath as he bottomed out. "So beautiful-"

Sephiroth tensed up in anticipation when Cloud lined up, their cock desperately throbbing after the little bit of stimulation it had gotten. They let out a relieved moan as they finally got filled. "Hmh- You're so big, Cloud-" they purred and could barely hold back their smirk as they squeezed down as hard as they could.

Cloud yelped when the vibrator inside of him suddenly sprung to life, making him see stars with where it was pressed against his sweet spot. His grip on Sephiroth's hips tightened and not for the first time he was really glad that all of his mates were enhanced, too. A deep growl escaped him as soon as Sephiroth relaxed again and he flashed his teeth at them. "Brat."

Sephiroth just chuckled and bucked their hips up. "Go ahead. You don't have to hold back," they purred and squeezed down again.

Cloud moaned and immediately started thrusting quickly. "Do that again," he growled and pushed both of Sephiroth's legs back so they were lying over his shoulders. "I want to feel you trying to push all his cum out-" His eyes started glowing softly as he got lost in the sensations.

Sephiroth smirked and bent as far in half as they could, sure that Cloud would appreciate their flexibility. They gasped when he could thrust even deeper that way, their vision actually whiting out for a moment. "Ah!-" Without noticing, they squeezed down even harder on the dildo, which in turn made Cloud pick up his pace.

Cloud switched between growling and panting as he quickly started chasing his own orgasm, Sephiroth's movements making everything else impossible. He moaned loudly and leaned his forehead against theirs as he tried to coax out as many sweet noises from them as he could. "Feels so good," he growled and kissed them deeply. "Make me cum and maybe you can touch yourself."

Sephiroth shuddered at the intimacy of the pose and quickly returned the kiss, their defiance slowly melting away as they felt their own pleasure built. "Don't stop when you cum," they whispered and kissed Cloud deeply again. "Don't fucking stop." They tried to milk Cloud's cock as best as they could, in the way that they would sometimes do to Angeal when they wanted his knot badly.

Cloud's thrusts faltered momentarily as he came, his whole body trembling with the intensity of it. He panted hard and let out a desperate moan when Sephiroth just didn't _stop,_ even when his orgasm got almost painful. "Fuck-"

Sephiroth smirked and quickly brought their hands down to pull Cloud closer before starting to rub their own cock. "I said, don't stop, Cloud-" they growled and bit down on his neck. "Make me cum."

Cloud's eyes were far away as he locked gazes with Sephiroth. He moaned loudly when the slight pain brought him back, his scent overwhelmingly sweet and thick in the air. "Fuck! I'm gonna-" With a growl, he started up a merciless pace again. "Then cum for me- Let me feel you cum on my cock."

Sephiroth almost came then and there when Cloud's heat broke through but barely managed to control themself. They threw their head back and let out a loud moan, entirely focused on all the pleasure shooting through their body. "Y-yes!" They dug the nails of their free hand into Cloud's back and came _hard,_ their wing shooting out as they did.

Cloud growled as he pressed a button on the harness to inflate the knot of the dildo and smirked. What he didn't expect was the wave of pure euphoria that shot through him the moment Sephiroth clenched down so heavenly on it. He cried out and barely managed to push his knot all the way in before his own release took him.

With a whine Cloud collapsed on top of Sephiroth, barely noticing that their legs slid off his shoulders as he rode out the waves of his second orgasm. He felt his own pleasure echoing back from Sephiroth's side of the bond, even through the fog in his head. "Fuck-"

Sephiroth let out a shaky breath and firmly wrapped their arms and wing around Cloud. With all of that, they finally felt the deep unease inside them settle fully – Cloud was theirs again. They purred deeply as soon as they had the air for it and placed a gentle kiss on his head. "I love you, Cloud. I never want to worry about you like that again," they mumbled and sighed. Even still stuck in the afterglow, they thought about that being more than unrealistic in their line of work, but they pushed the thoughts aside.

It took Cloud a few moments to just catch his breath and make the black spots disappear from his vision. As soon as he did though, he rubbed his cheek against Sephiroth's chest and purred back softly. "I love you too." He smiled and placed a kiss on their scent gland, pleased to notice that they smelled just like him now. "Just don't make me think about work right now." He snorted softly.

Sephiroth smiled and closed their eyes as they relaxed slowly, the feeling of Cloud's knot inside of them satisfying all their omega instincts immensely. They sighed happily and shifted a little bit to place a kiss on Cloud's scent gland. "Hmh. but you're lucky your heat hit only now," they mumbled and smirked softly. "With all of us here-"

Cloud moaned softly and purred happily as Sephiroth placed that kiss on his oversensitive scent gland. He blushed a bit and nodded softly. His first heat with the pack … would Angeal and Genesis finally claim him as well?

"Now we just need someone to tell the others," Sephiroth mused as they let their hand run through Cloud's spikes. They smirked softly. "How does that knot of yours work?"

"Oh," Cloud said and quickly pressed the button that deflated the knot when he caught on. "Yeah, there we go." He hesitated for a moment and considered getting up before he just flopped back down on Sephiroth. "Just a moment longer though-"

Sephiroth chuckled and kissed him softly. "For as long as you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Honestly I'm a bit on the fence about this chapter but it might just be because writing it felt a little slow lol
> 
> Do let me know in the comments what you think and what you're suspecting will happen in the next chapter. The people from the FFVII Discord I'm in already gave me some ideas and I'm just gonna say ... poor Cloud :D
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is in heat and it has more of an effect on Sephiroth than anyone could have guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, finishing a fic without getting distracted by other fandoms? It's more likely than you think lol  
> This one is just 5000 words of straight up smut, so I hope you enjoy it! It's definitely been a blast to write :D

In the meantime, Angeal had had to almost bodily wrestle Zack down onto the couch in the living room as they waited for their mates and the stew. But even that didn't last and before long, Zack was all but running around in the living room and doing squats to burn off his nervous energy.

Genesis let out an exasperated sigh and looked up from his book with narrowed eyes. "Does someone need to take you for a walk, puppy?" he asked, his voice tense in a way that belied the casual wave of his hand. Of course he worried, too, but if Zack wasn't about to stop jumping around like that they'd have a problem.

Angeal sighed, too, and was just about to recommend Zack to go down to the training rooms to blow off some steam when he heard feet plodding towards them. He looked up and smiled when Cloud came to a halt next to the couch, just to immediately get tackled by Zack.

Cloud let out a yelp as he was pushed onto the couch and scented all over immediately. He laughed and struggled weakly against Zack, his morning robe falling open as he tried to kick him off. "Urghh, Zack, stop! I'm okay, I'm okay, I promise!" he said and panted a bit when Zack finally pulled back to look him over. Cloud rolled his eyes and tugged the alpha into a soft kiss before leaning his forehead against Zack's. "Really. No need to worry."

While Zack was fussing over Cloud, Sephiroth just rolled their eyes, a fond smile on their face. They sat down next to Angeal on the couch and let out a little sigh; it felt good to be this close to all of their packmates again. Without a word, Angeal took their hand and rumbled soothingly. Sephiroth purred back quietly and leaned back against the couch, closing their eyes.

When the couch dipped a bit next to them, Sephiroth cracked their eyes open again and frowned softly. Genesis was perched over them and looked at them with an intense glimmer in his eyes. Sephiroth just raised an eyebrow and sighed into the possessive kiss they suddenly found themself engaged in. Genesis growled quietly when he pulled back and still looked at them as if they had somehow offended him.

Sephiroth let out a deep sigh and flicked him between the eyebrows in a gesture they had adopted from Cloud. "I suppose this is for me worrying you?" they asked and moved a bit to the side.

Genesis still growled quietly but shifted to sit down, his gaze fixed on Sephiroth. "Don't let us find out through the mission reports next time," he said and took their other hand to squeeze it tightly. He shook his head and finally mellowed down a little bit, his scent becoming less sharp and worried as well. "We could feel your distress."

Sephiroth hesitated for a moment before nodding softly. They simply had not been in the state of mind to talk to their mates right after that, and they were sure that Genesis knew that as well. It had been easier to just focus on the clear-cut task of filling out forms than to confess what had happened directly and deal with the others' reactions. Still, they understood where he was coming from and just let him air out his frustrations for a moment. "I will try," Sephiroth said and squeezed Genesis hand back, making as much of a promise as they could.

That seemed to finally placate Genesis as he wrapped an arm around Sephiroth and started scenting them. A little shudder ran down their spine as Genesis' alpha scent was suddenly all around them, chasing the lingering traces of Cloud's heat away. They relaxed again slowly and closed their eyes, the feeling of being _safe_ welling up in them and filling them with warmth.

It just made Sephiroth startle harder when an alarm went off somewhere in the kitchen. They growled quietly and buried their face in Genesis' neck as Angeal disentangled himself from everyone on the couch. He ruffled Zack's hair while passing by and gently tugged on the alpha's arm. "Dinner's ready. Come, Cloud will need to eat as long as he's still lucid." Of course Angeal had also noticed the sweet scent that was slowly starting to seep into every corner of their apartment – one more reason to get this over with as quick as possible before someone snapped.

Zack grumbled but complied hesitantly by pulling away from Cloud. Before the omega could react however, Zack had already picked him up and began carrying him over to the kitchen. Cloud groaned but grinned as he boxed Zack's shoulder. "I still got two perfectly working legs, Zack," he grumbled even as he buried his face in the alpha's neck. The deep scent made electricity run right down his spine and to his stomach and he squeezed his legs together as he tried to fight the reaction. How was he supposed to do _anything_ when even the smallest things made him feel as if he was dripping slick?

Cloud took a deep breath as soon as Zack sat him down on one of the barstools at the kitchen island and busied himself with closing his morning robe properly again. He blushed softly when Angeal kissed him longer and deeper than usual after he'd sat down Cloud's plate in front of him. The omega let out a little whine and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not give in to the urge to just press himself against Angeal and beg for his knot. How did people _do_ this?

Angeal chuckled and placed another, softer kiss on Cloud's forehead before pulling back to serve up the other plates. "It doesn't seem like it will take long before your heat comes back," he said almost conversationally as he sat down across from Cloud. His eyes were fixed intently on the omega, watching the flush slowly creep up his chest. "You do want to spend it with all of us, yes?" Angeal looked up and locked eyes with Cloud, knowing that it would just get harder to properly ask for consent the deeper the omega sank into his heat.

Cloud bit his lip but nodded quickly as his eyes flitted over to the others that were now sitting down as well. "Uhm- yes. I'd want that very much." He smiled and picked up his spoon, suddenly feeling all the eyes on him. "I'm- starting to feel strange again though …" A little sigh escaped him as he rubbed his thighs together.

Zack was still hovering close when Genesis finally pulled him down to sit. "Then you should eat, dearest," Genesis said and purred quietly. "We did talk about this more than enough beforehand, so don't worry about it." He pet Cloud's thigh reassuringly but let his hand linger after the touch, more than tempted to just slide it under the cloth of Cloud's robe.

Sephiroth rolled their eyes and snapped their fingers. "Food, now," they said, in that no-nonsense tone that was used to being obeyed. The whole table seemed to sigh out at once as the spell got broken, but quickly started to dig in. Cloud shot Sephiroth a grateful look and tried to ignore the rising heat inside of him as he started eating.

Whereas usually everyone would compliment Angeal's cooking and chatter idly over their food, they were suspiciously quiet this time around. And the longer it went on, the more obvious it became that everyone was hanging on by their last thread of self-control.

So it was no wonder that when Cloud's spoon finally clattered into the dish, he immediately had Zack all over himself again. A deep growl rumbled in the alpha's chest as he picked Cloud up and looked around the others for a moment before disappearing into the bedroom. Angeal and Genesis shot each other a look before both turning to Sephiroth at the same time.

Sephiroth snorted quietly and smiled. "Go ahead, it's alright," they said and shooed the alphas away. Angeal mumbled a quiet thanks while Genesis just immediately started for the bedroom as well, his scent sharp and dominant. Sephiroth hummed as they tidied up the kitchen, wondering in which position they would find the others later. As another omega, they were the least affected by Cloud's heat scent, so they would probably have to make sure that everyone was okay during the week.

When they finished, they pulled out their PHS and wrote a quick message to Lazard that the pack would be unavailable for the next few days. They wouldn't want to imagine what would happen to the poor messenger that tried to rip away three riled up Firsts from their omega, so that would be the most sensible way to deal with it. Even if they'd probably have to sit through another briefing about relaying plans on time afterwards.

Sephiroth sighed softly and put their phone away before starting for the bedroom. From inside, they could already hear the sweet sounds Cloud was making, as well as a constant background noise of growls and purrs. They also started purring as they stepped into the room, but immediately froze up when the full brunt of pheromones hit them. Their head spun and they had to brace themself against the doorframe. "Fuck."

On the bed, Cloud currently got fucked into the mattress by Zack, who was lying on top of him with his entire weight. He had buried his teeth in the omega's shoulder and growled deeply every time the others as much as looked at them. That was probably also why Genesis was sitting in Angeal's lap and kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Sephiroth took a deep breath – which just seemed to make the fog in their head worse – and staggered a step forwards to sit down on the bed as well. Immediately, all the alphas started growling and they found themself in a bruising kiss before they could even register it. Genesis had shifted in the blink of an eye and was now backing Sephiroth up against Angeal, growling all the while. "Fuck- aren't you on suppressants?" he managed to squeeze out between kisses, his eyes burning with lust.

Sephiroth's head was spinning when they came up from the kisses, the whole situation getting worse the more Angeal touched them. "I-I do," they mumbled. The follow up to that got lost in a loud moan when Angeal tugged on their oversensitive nipples and they couldn't do much more than pant. "B-but- Fuck, please-" They blushed deeply and turned their head to the side. Why where they feeling so _hot?_

Angeal growled deeply and pulled Sephiroth closer so he could capture their lips as well. Sephiroth melted against him and whined when Genesis suddenly ripped their morning robe open. They dug their hands into Angeal's thighs and spread their legs with a desperate whimper. Slick was dripping down from their hole, but they barely registered that before Genesis' tongue had already lapped it up.

Sephiroth let out a muffled cry and dug one of their hands into Genesis' hair as they bucked their hips up. Their scent became even sweeter, almost matching Cloud's in its intensity now. Angeal shuddered and licked over their scent gland, his head swimming as that intensified the scent even more. With another growl, he bit down and dragged his nails down the omega's sides. "Mine-"

Sephiroth gasped and went stiff when Angeal did that before going limp as their orgasm ripped through them. They panted for a few moments before whining loudly. Why didn't that do _anything?_ The need was still flowing hotly through their veins, not at all lessened. With a growl, they pulled Genesis even closer, encouraging him to continue.

Genesis shuddered and sucked hard on Sephiroth's cock, their heat-sweet scent overpowering everything else as he got pulled even closer. His own cock was throbbing painfully hard against the sheets and he rutted his hips against the bed, hoping for at least some relief. Above him, Sephiroth moaned louder and prettier than they would usually allow themself, not really helping the situation at all. Somewhere in his foggy brain, Genesis wondered if he'd really finally be able to experience one of their heats again.

When Sephiroth grew tense again as another orgasm approached, Angeal finally snapped and picked them up to pull them onto his cock. He growled deeply and pulled them down with a bruisingly tight grip on their hips. "Cum on my cock," he growled, his voice rough and strained from how long he had held back. His eyes snapped up to Genesis and he smirked as he thrust up. "Use them with me-" 

Sephiroth let out a needy keen when they suddenly got filled, their eyes falling closed. Angeal's voice in their ear made goosebumps run along their skin and they whined loudly when he immediately started thrusting. Distracted like that, they only noticed the alpha's hand around their throat when it was already squeezing down. Their eyes snapped open and they gasped, giving Genesis the perfect opportunity to thrust his cock down their throat.

Genesis groaned deeply as they thrust all the way in, enjoying how desperately Sephiroth tried to swallow around his cock. Tears dripped from their overly bright eyes as they shivered where they were trapped between the two alphas. Their hands gripped Genesis' thighs firmly but made no move to pull him away, as they instead just surrendered more and more the longer it went on.

Angeal smirked and licked over the bite marks that now littered Sephiroth's neck and shoulders. "Look how good you are for us," he growled into their ear and rewarded them with a particularly hard thrust against their sweet spot.

Genesis shuddered and tangled his hand in Sephiroth's hair as he continued thrusting. "So beautiful when you let us use you like this, love-" he purred and swiped away some of the tears with his thumb. "Are you ready to take his knot? I'm sure you are-" He moaned loudly and picked up his pace as his own orgasm drew closer and closer.

Sephiroth tried to nod quickly but barely managed with how tightly they were held between the two alphas. Waves of heat rushed through their body with how they praised them, and without warning, they tipped over the edge again. Distantly, they heard Angeal groan behind them before his knot stretched them just _perfectly._ Just moments later, Genesis let out a suppressed curse before cumming hard down their throat.

Sephiroth swallowed eagerly and whined when they collapsed against Angeal, their breathing ragged. They blinked up at Genesis placidly as they rode out the aftershocks that still wrecked their body. The alpha laughed breathlessly and knelt down in front of them before kissing them deeply. "You look lovely like this," he mumbled against their lips and trailed kisses down their neck.

Angeal was slowly coming back to himself, too, and started doing the same on the other side of their neck. He felt the pure contentment flooding over from Sephiroth's side of the bond, even as they didn't say anything. The purr that was suddenly filling the air was more than answer enough anyway.

Sephiroth floated comfortably for a while before slowly becoming aware of their surroundings again. They shot a quick look over at Cloud and Zack, who were now cuddling under a heap of blankets, before shifting carefully to look at Genesis and Angeal. They frowned a bit when they missed the words and instead just kept looking at them.

Angeal got the hint and placed a gentle kiss on Sephiroth's cheek before speaking, "Do you think Cloud's heat triggered this?" He rubbed gentle circles into their hips and smiled softly. "Because I don't think you'd simply forget to take your suppressants."

Sephiroth nodded and sighed deeply. "Maybe. I've never been this close to another omega in heat." They leaned a bit more against Angeal and shuddered when they noticed how thick the scent of heat was in the air now.

"Are you okay with this?" Genesis asked and gently touched their cheek. When Sephiroth met his gaze, his features were softer than usual. He knew how exhausting their heats had been; which had eventually led to Sephiroth starting to take suppressants. Because even though all the alphas had enjoyed the week off, all together in bed, they would have never continued that at the cost of Sephiroth's well-being.

Sephiroth considered that for a moment before carefully leaning into Genesis' touch and shrugging. "I think it will be alright. Maybe the effects will weaken if I remove myself from the situation." They looked over at the omega and smiled softly. Now that the initial wave of heat had passed, they noticed how different they felt from when they had had their own heats. The burning inside them was an almost pleasant echo from Cloud instead of the all-devouring fire that it had been on the other occasions. They could live with this.

Sephiroth placed a kiss on Genesis' palm and carefully pulled off of Angeal's knot when it went down. They turned to Zack and Cloud and chuckled when they had to unwrap them so they could see more than just the blonde's spikes. Zack let out a little grumble but didn't seem inclined to move at all. So they just gently turned Cloud's head and kissed him. "How are you feeling?"

Cloud purred comfortably and returned the kiss. "Amazing-" he mumbled and laughed softly. "But it's so intense- is it always like that?" He rubbed his cheek against Sephiroth's and continued purring.

They hummed and breathed Cloud's scent in deeply. "Yes, it is. It is probably worse for you, too, since you've just come off your suppressants."

Cloud just shrugged softly and nudged Zack off of himself. "So far I like it." He kissed Zack softly before looking over at the other alphas. "Wanna switch before the next wave hits?" A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he moved over to them. "Want to feel both of you-" he purred as he sat down in Genesis' lap.

Sephiroth chuckled and took Cloud's place next to Zack, a little purr leaving them when the alpha immediately snuggled up to them. "You smell amazing-" he mumbled into the nape of their neck. "So much sweeter than usual." He grinned up at them and licked over their scent gland.

Sephiroth shuddered and rolled their eyes when they felt Zack's cock press against their backside. Fucking SOLDIER-stamina. They rubbed themself back against him but kept their eyes on Cloud and the others, curiously following Genesis' hands as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

Cloud smirked and lightly rubbed himself against Genesis before leaning forward and spreading his cheeks. "You both will feel so good-" he purred and licked over Genesis' scent gland. Slowly, he felt the fog creep back into his head, but this time, he didn't fight it. He wanted to see how far he could take it. "Angeal, _please_ ," Cloud begged as Genesis took his sweet time with lubing up his fingers.

Angeal shuddered, his cock twitching at Cloud's desperate tone. He took the lube and quickly coated his fingers. "It's not very honorable to make our omega wait, Genesis," he purred as he slowly pushed one finger into Cloud's ass. After a moment, he started moving it, encouraged by the little, breathless moans that spilled from Cloud's lips. He leaned forward and placed gentle kisses against the omega's neck. "Relax for us, dear."

Genesis huffed in annoyance when Angeal just took over for him. "You shouldn't spoil our greedy omega this much, Angeal," he retorted. After a moment of consideration, he started rubbing circles around Cloud's clit with his fingers, a little smirk on his lips. He reveled in Cloud's gasp and captured his lips in a kiss. "He's already dripping wet-"

Cloud whined loudly, his hips rocking back and forth towards their touches without him even noticing it. He moaned loudly when Genesis' fingers suddenly started heating up against his clit; sparks were running through his entire body and he looked up to the alpha with big eyes.

Genesis chuckled and slowly rubbed his thumb over Cloud's clit. "Do you like my little spell, dearest? I hope it won't overheat you-" He smirked and pinched the omega's nipples with the same hot touch.

Cloud let out a hiss between gritted teeth and rocked back against Angeal's fingers, his clit throbbing. "Please," he begged and writhed between them. "You'll make me-" He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as he suddenly came hard. "Fuck-"

Angeal took a moment until he caught on, but when he did, a rare smirk tugged on his lips. He whispered a spell into Cloud's neck and suddenly the temperature of his fingers dropped sharply, making the omega let out a surprised yelp. Cloud shivered and looked up at Angeal out of glassy eyes. "W-what-?"

Angeal chuckled and brought his other hand up to mirror Genesis' position on Cloud's nipple. He purred deeply and rubbed over it while adding another finger into him. "I'll have to make sure Gen won't make your heat worse, don't I? Try not to struggle too much-" The purr shifted into a growl as he twisted Cloud's nipple.

Cloud drooled when Genesis stuffed his other hole with his fingers as well, the mixture of heat and cold making his head spin. He let out a desperate moan and arched into the touch when they kept tugging on his nipples. "P-please-" he whimpered brokenly, not even knowing what he was begging for anymore.

Genesis chuckled and trailed his finger up Cloud's chest before wrapping his hand around the omega's throat. "Please what, dearest? You'll have to speak up-" He tightened his grip and thrust against against Cloud's sweet spot with his other hand. "Take a nice deep breath and tell us."

Cloud struggled against Genesis' grip and tried to breathe in, his hips bucking forward. Stars began dancing in his field of view as everything narrowed down to the feeling of his alphas' hands on him and the throbbing between his legs. He opened his mouth and tried uselessly to get out some words before just giving up and looking up at Genesis out of pleading eyes.

Genesis' cock throbbed as Cloud struggled so beautifully. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite get that," he purred and loosened his grip just enough so Cloud could barely breathe. "I worry we won't be able to continue until you ask us properly." He smirked and pulled his other hand away, chuckling when Cloud tried to chase after the touch by bucking his hips.

Cloud let out a frustrated wail and dragged in a breath, big tears dripping down his cheeks. He raised a shaking hand to wrap it around Genesis' wrist but didn't dare to pull it away as he kept looking up at him. "P-please," he whispered, as loud as his lack of air allowed, "S-Sir, A-Alpha- I … need you- b-both, _please-_ " He sobbed quietly and rubbed his thumb gently over Genesis' wrist, even when the other's grip around Cloud's throat tightened again.

Genesis chuckled and purred deeply when Cloud submitted so beautifully. "Good boy." He stroked his thumb over Cloud's pulse point and rhythmically loosened and tightened his grip to keep the omega from passing out. "Angeal, is he ready?" he purred as he leaned over to kiss the alpha passionately.

Angeal returned the kiss and tightened his grip on Cloud's ass. "Do you really think we're gonna fit both-?" he asked and licked his lips to soothe the bite on it. "He's so small." A shudder ran down Angeal's spine when Cloud suddenly wrapped his hand around his cock and turned to look at him with a pleading expression. "Fuck-"

Cloud whined quietly and thrust his hips back, the heat burning in his veins. If they didn't fuck him soon, then- He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing down. Some talk happened over his head but he couldn't pay attention, not when the need filled every corner of his mind. Suddenly, the pressure on his throat let up and he nearly came from the heady rush of pulling in a deep breath.

Genesis purred and lay down on the bed before pulling Cloud on top of him and onto his cock. "You'll be good for us, right? Tell Angeal how much you need his cock, love," he mumbled and let his thumb hover over Cloud's clit.

Cloud cried out when he suddenly got filled, everything inside of him focusing on the point where Genesis was now stretching him so wonderfully. He rocked his hips and whined when Genesis gripped them tightly. Trying to fight back his growl, Cloud turned to Angeal and bit his lip. "Please, I promise I can ta- _ah!_ -take it-" Genesis chuckled and thrust up again.

Angeal took a shaky breath and lubed up his cock, his self-control hanging on its last thread. Cloud was a SOLDIER now too, right? So he should be able to take it even if he looked so fragile- At Cloud's moan, his last worries got wiped away and were instead replaced by the deep need to finally fuck their desperate omega. He growled deeply and pushed into Cloud's ass with one quick thrust. "So tight- fuck-"

Cloud sobbed in relief and collapsed against Genesis as he finally got both of their cocks inside of him. He moaned loudly and buried his face in the alpha's neck to breathe in his scent. "M-move- please- I'm so close-"

Genesis cursed when Angeal thrust in and Cloud tightened up around them. "There we go." He dug his nails into the omega's hip and slowly started moving as well. On top of them, Cloud got hit by his orgasm hard, his eyes falling closed as he shivered through it. "Good boy," Genesis growled and took a shaky breath.

Angeal moaned deeply and brought one hand away from Cloud's side to rub his clit through his orgasm. "Keep cumming for us," he purred and licked over the omega's scent gland. A wave of possessiveness washed through him and he shook his head to try and clear it. No matter how tempting this was, being so close to Cloud's scent gland while he smelled so good- he had to control himself.

When Angeal's gaze met Genesis', he could see the same restrained fire in them. He cursed and grit his teeth, little impulses of pain shooting through him where his fangs were piercing his lip. He couldn't just- It wouldn't be honorable-

Cloud let out a loud mating keen when both alphas just stopped moving. He could barely compute why, his brain too foggy to notice the momentous exchange between them. With a desperate whine, he started moving himself, the way their cocks rubbed against his walls so perfectly making him see stars. He bucked his hips forward against Angeal's hand and let out a surprised yelp when yet another orgasm washed over him.

Genesis panted and growled deeply as he tried to keep his desires in check. Angeal couldn't be thinking the same thing he did, right-? He had just opened his mouth, but whatever he had wanted to say came out in one surprised moan when Cloud suddenly started moving on his own. A deep growl started in his chest, his eyes zeroing in on the omega's neck when he threw his head back in bliss.

"Forgive me-" Genesis mumbled before pulling Cloud close and burying his fangs in the omega's scent gland. He shuddered hard when Cloud's emotions suddenly flooded their bond, accompanied by a rush of pure _lust._ He continued to growl and thrust up into Cloud a few more times before his orgasm ripped through him and he knotted him. "Yes, fuck-"

Pure, instinctual jealousy burned through Angeal's veins when Genesis did that right in front of him. All his conscious thoughts got wiped out of his brain as he growled deeply and pressed both of them against the bed. " _Mine-_ " He sank his fangs onto the scent gland on the other side of Cloud's neck and shuddered in satisfaction when he tasted the omega's blood.

Angeal's cock throbbed as he continued to thrust, but even he couldn't hold out much longer when Genesis' knot suddenly started rubbing against him. He forced his cock as deep into Cloud as he could before knotting him as well, his whole world narrowing down to the way the omega squeezed down on him.

For a few moments, all of them were just lying there and panting, trying to gather themselves enough to process what had just happened. Cloud was the first one to speak up eventually, "Fucking finally-" He purred loudly and rubbed his cheek against Genesis' chest. "I've waited so fucking long for this." He grinned.

Angeal blinked and pulled back, wincing a bit at the mess they had made of Cloud. "You're not angry-?" He placed a soothing kiss on Cloud's neck and sighed. "We weren't thinking straight-"

Cloud blew out an annoyed breath and rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Angeal." He smiled fondly and teasingly squeezed down on their knots. "I'm impressed that it took my _heat_ to finally make you snap, but I'm- happy. Like, really happy." He purred and closed his eyes. "I'm sure you can feel that now. So stop worrying." He yawned and shifted a bit to be more comfortable between them.

Genesis laughed quietly and gently let his hand run through Cloud's spikes. Pure contentment seeped into their bond and the alpha couldn't help but return Cloud's purr. He gently squeezed Angeal's hand and hummed. "You've heard him." He grinned.

Angeal let out an incredulous chuckle but returned Genesis' squeeze. "I suppose." He rubbed his cheek over Cloud's head and scented him thickly. "You two are something else." He smiled.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Zack piped up next to them. He wore the brightest grin they had seen on him in a while, and, in his arms, even Sephiroth seemed completely at ease. Both of them shuffled closer and before long, all of them ended up in a tangled heap of limbs, with Cloud purring loudly in their middle.

Finally, their pack was completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And thanks to everyone who has kudo-ed, commented and bookmarked, as well as all the nice folks on Discord for keeping me motivated - you're amazing!
> 
> Have a great day, everyone :D


End file.
